You Have Nice Hands
by Holiday
Summary: After a rough day all he wants is some quiet....SpecsDutchy slash....oneshot, fluffy thing.


Hey friends! I wrote this at school today while trying to kill time before band (it kinda sucks cause my last class before band on Mon, Wed, and Fri, finishes at 11:20 and band is at 3:45…so I'm stuck at school trying to find schtuff to do till then).  It was just a quick spur of the moment thing, and I'm not so sure if its good or not, so I need ya'll to tell me!

Title:You have nice hands

Author: Holiday

Summary: Specs/Dutchy slash....one-shot, fluffy thing. This is my first slash ever.

Rated: uh....PG?

Why: I dunno....I'm not good at rating stuff.

Disclaimer: I own my history text book, my sociology text book, my empty wallet, my highlighters, and my croissant. Don't own newsies :-P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dutchy sighed as he flopped onto his bed after selling. It had been a rough day, topped off by having to run from the bulls. He'd been accused of stealing a pieceof fruit from a nearby vendor while the actual thief got away easily. After a good deal of running, he had eventually been able to shake off the law enforcers.

But now he was tired and not in the mood to listen to the loud laughter and conversations of the bunkroom. Somewhere across the room he heard Mush bragging loudly about his date later that evening. Race had started a game of poker, and every time someone lost they would moan loudly about being too broke. Swifty, Pie Eater and Bumlets, for some reason, decided they needed to have a shouting conversation, with each of them sitting in a different corner of the bunkroom. And Skittery and Snitch were arguing about the day's headlines.

Dutchy squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the sounds but it didn't help. He finally jumped off his bed and made his way to the fire escape, climbing his way up to the roof.

"Too much noise?" A voice asked quietly, when he reached the top.

Startled, Dutchy looked over at the brown haired boy, putting his hand to his chest and feeling his heartbeat speed up, "Specs. What're you doing up here?"

"Reading." He replied, lifting up his book. "It's quiet here and I don't have to hear about Mush's latest girl."

Dutchy smiled and sat next to his best friend, taking the book and reading the title slowly. "Is it any good?"

"Yeah, its about a guy who has all these adventured\s while trying to find his lover after she's been taken from him. This guy is willing to do anything for her." Specs said looking down at the book somewhat wistfully. Almost sadly.

Dutchy noticed this and hastened to change the subject, "Have you been to Medda's lately? There's this new girl who--"

"Dutchy?" Specs interrupted.

"Yeah?" He replied hesitantly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Specs turned his body so he was looking at the blonde boy.

Dutchy shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands. He thought about it for awhile and finally shook his head, "No, not really."

Specs nodded, but didn't say anything. He was looking at Dutchy's hands, seemingly lost in thought. Dutchy looked up at him, about to say something when Specs took his hands in his own. He drew in a sharp breath of air and held onto it. He watched as Specs turned his hands over and inspected them, tracing the lines on his palms and feeling the roughness from hard work.

"You have nice hands Dutchy." Specs said softly, lacing their fingers together so that they were holding hands. Dutchy looked down at their hands and back up at Specs, his eyes filled with confusion.

Specs stared back at him with his warm chocolate eyes. Slowly, he leaned in placed a feather light kiss on the blonde's lips. When he pulled back, Dutchy had a look of shock on his face. Specs freed one of his hands and ran his fingers across his friend's lips. 

Dutchy unconsciously leaned toward his touch, and he soon found his lips once again touching the other boy's. This time the kiss lasted longer and was much sweeter as each boy tentatively tasted the other. Before long they were pressed against each other, touching and kissing as though they couldn't get enough. 

The light faded and night blanketed them. The next morning Specs woke up and smiled down at the blonde in his arms. He ran his fingers through his light feathery hair and kissed him softly, before lacing their hands together.

"You have nice hands Dutchy." He whispered, drifting back to sleep. 

In the book lying open next to them, one line was underlined in splotchy black ink: "You have nice hands, my darling, and I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was so stupid. Oh well, it entertained me for awhile, and it gives ya'll something to read, albeit not something very good to read. Please let me know what you think though! I'd really appreciate it!!

Love & Aloha,

~*Holiday*~


End file.
